Power Rangers Grimm Tales
Power Rangers Grimm Tales (often abbreviated as PRGT) is the ninth series of the Blade Series. Its Japanese Counterpart is Densetsu Sentai Dōwaranger (literally Legendary Squadron Storybook Ranger). It follows Power Rangers Dynatheos. It is succeeded by Power Rangers Transcendent Kai. Summary During tests with a portal laser, a dimension hole is ripped through a book the flew inbetween it and is target, that has dragged in the Alcaean Rangers into the book, sealing them within several stories old and new. Not only that, but a creature from pieces of lost paper that was trapped within the pages of the book has also been released. Rangers Main Article: Legend Rangers '' ''Movie Exclusive Allies Sir Matthew Colburn - CEO of Colburn Corporation and the Govenor of the Alcaeus. Laura and Kieran's father. Knight of the Garter and Knight of the Sol-et-Lun Alcaean Rangers '''- The Alpha Team of the State of Alcaea, Having taken down Dr Eolus and his Slators, now act as Sir Colburn's personal guard and enforcers. '''Isaac Schuster - Grand Master of the Knights Sol-et-Lun, former Knight Ranger Gold. Acts as Head of Sir Colburn's Security. Pantheon Rangers '- Having a portal drag them into the Illiad and the Oddessy, they are forced to team up with the Legend Rangers to get out of the tales. 'Rescue Rangers - Having found the book and reopened it following the defeat of Kayos, the Legend Rangers team up with the Rescue Rangers to close it once again. (Movie Exclusive - Samuel Series) Villains Kayos - The Main Antagonist of Kieran's fanfictions, and the Leader of Aihcallaw and of the Dovas and the Oureans. Greater Dovas - The five greater powers of the Dovas. Considered the most skilled and brutal of Kayos' forces, each possessing the primordial forces of creation. *'Fanes' - Dovas of the Heart *'Choronos' - Dovas of the Time *'Thesis' - Dovas of the Fate *'Anarkey' - Dovas of the Creation *'Puntos' - Dovas of the Flow Lesser Dovas - The five lesser powers of the Dovas. Though possessing near equal power to their superiors, they are less strategically and rely more on brute power than on forethought. *'Ayfer' - Dovas of the Aether *'Hermeera' - Dovas of the Dawn *'Nix' - Dovas of the Night *'Eribuz' - Dovas of the Dark *'Hipnose' - Dovas of the Sleep Ourean '''- Grunts and Footsoldiers '''Creatorias (Movie Exclusive) - The main antagonist of Power Rangers: Go Rescue and Grimm Tales, later discovered to be the Tyrant Drill Megazord Head in sentient form. Dark Rangers (Movie Exclusive) - The evil rangers that appear in Power Rangers: Go Rescue and Grimm Tales Arsenals *'Legend Morphers' **'Red Swipe Card' **'Black Swipe Card' **'Blue Swipe Card' **'Pink Swipe Card' **'White Swipe Card' **'Yellow Swipe Card' (damaged, later fixed) **'Green Swipe Card' (damaged, later fixed) *'Neptunian Morpher' **'Sword of Heroes' *'Legend Sabres' *'Legend Blasters' Vehicles *'TATL-741L (The "Tattletail")' Zords Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord, ★ battlezord, ➲ carrier zord *'Climax Ultrazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖★➲ **'XLR Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆ ***'Red Firetruck'◆ ***'Black Freighttrain'◆ ***'Blue Hoverplane'◆ ***'Pink Speedracer'◆ ***'White Bulldozer'◆ **'Raglub Defender Megazord'◆❖❖★➲ ***'Neptunian Megazord'◆❖❖ ****'Triton Battle Balloon'◆ ****'Larissa Battle Ship'❖ ****'Amphirite Battle Tank'❖ ***'Battle Carrier Megazord'★➲ ****'Caesar Battlezord'★ ****'Imperator Carrierzord'➲ Movie Exclusive *'Absolant Ultrazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖★➲ **'Equilibrium Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***'Phantom Megazord'◆◆ ****'Green Battlecruiser'◆ ****'Yellow Helixchopper'◆ Episodes #Darkest Hour Part 1 - (V C Andrews) #Darkest Hour Part 2 - (V C Andrews) #Darkest Hour Part 3 - (V C Andrews) #Pride and Prejudice - (Jane Austen) #The Judging Eye - (R Scott Bakker) #A Knight's Tale - (Geoffrey Chaucer) #Alice in Wonderland - (Lewis Carroll) #The Inferno - (Dante) #A Tale of Two Cities - (Charles Dickens) #The Three Musketeers Part 1 - (Alexandre Dumas) #The Three Musketeers Part 2 - (Alexandre Dumas) #"The Neptunian Knight" Part 1 - ("Callum Electon" aka Kieran Colburn) #"The Neptunian Knight" Part 2 - ("Callum Electon" aka Kieran Colburn) #The Sound and the Fury - (William Falkner) #Spartacus - (Howard Fast) #The Great Gatsby - (F Scott Fitzgerald) #Inkheart - (Cornelia Funke) #Catch-22 - (Joseph Heller) #Homer's Tales Part 1 (The Illiad) - (Homer) #Homer's Tales Part 2 (The Odyssey) - (Homer) #Brave New World - (Aldous Huxley) #Ulysses - (James Joyce) #Darkness at Noon - (Arthur Koestler) #Sons and Lovers (D H Lawrence) #Hannibal - (Ross Leckie) #To Kill a Mockingbird - (Harper Lee) #Prince Caspian - (C S Lewis) #Le Morte d'Arthur - (Sir Thomas Mallory) #Zorro - (Johnston McCulley) #Brutus of Troy - (Geoffrey of Monmouth) #1984 Part 1 - (George Orwell) #1984 Part 2 - (George Orwell) #Eragon - (Christopher Paolini) #The Red Pyramid - (Rick Riordan) #Romeo and Juliet - (William Shakespeare) #Frankenstein - (Mary Shelly) #The Reptile Room - (Lemony Snicket) #Of Mice and Men - (John Steinbeck) #Dracula - (Bram Stoker) #The Hobbit - (J R R Tolkein) #Anna Karenina - (Leo Tolstoy) #The Art of War - (Sun Tzu) #The Aeneid - (Virgil) #Lolita - (Vladimir Nabokov) #The Time Machine - (H G Wells) #The Final Stand of Asparu Part 1 - (Kieran "Z"olburn (spelling mistake) #The Final Stand of Asparu Part 2 - (Kieran "Z"olburn (spelling mistake) #Escape Part 1 - (Allan Zullo) #Escape Part 2 - (Allan Zullo) #Escape Part 3 - (Allan Zullo) Movies *Power Rangers: Go Rescue and Grimm Tales (takes place after finale) Trivia *The episode titles are based on book titles **except for the fanfictions Kieran wrote *Asparu is based on the legendary general Asparukh of the Bulgars, first emperor of Bulgaria. **Raglub is Bulgar spelt backwards. See Also Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Series